yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Asuka Tenjōin/Gallery
Official Asuka ArcV.png 052016Animedia Asuka Concept Art.png|Asuka's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Asuka's concept art.png|Asuka's concept art. Asuka's face concept art.png|Asuka's face concept art. Sketch of Asuka Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Asuka drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Asuka GilboNoh.jpg|Official Picture of Asuka drawn by Noh, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Asuka and her friend Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Asuka with a friend drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators Weekly Shonen Jump Asuka and Nasateiya WSJ 09 2016.jpg|Asuka and Cyber Angel Nasateiya in Weekly Shonen Jump September 2016. Openings & Endings |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Kaito, Asuka, Yusho OP 5.jpg Anime |-|Season 3= Episode 103 Ep103 Asuka in a teal cloak.png Asuka and Yuzu 103-1.jpg Ep103 Asuka and Yuzu.png Asuka raising her hand.jpg Ep 103 Asuka VS Juvenile Officers.png Ep 103 Asuka Draw.jpg Asuka 103.jpg Asuka and Yuzu 103-2.jpg Juvenile Officers defeated by Asuka.png Ep 103 Asuka appears.jpg Asuka and Yuzu 103-5.png Asuka and Yuzu 103-6.png Episode 106 Asuka 106-1.png Asuka 106-2.png Yuzu and Asuka 106-2.png Asuka and Friend 106-3.png Asuka and Friend 106.png Asuka and Friend 106-4.png Asuka and Friend 106-5.png Asuka and Friend 106-6.png Asuka and Friend 106-7.png Asuka and Friend 1.jpg Asuka, Juvenile Officers.png Yuzu and Asuka 106-1.jpg Asuka and Yuzu 106-3.png Yuri, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Yuzu, Yuri, Asuka 106.png Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Asuka, Yugo, Yuzu 106.png Asuka and Yuzu 106-2.jpg Asuka, Yugo, and Yuzu 106.jpg Episode 112 Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112.png Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112-1.jpg Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112-2.jpg Asuka, Yugo, Dennis, and Yuzu 112.png Yuzu, Yusho, Asuka, and Yugo 112.png Asuka and Yuzu 112-1.jpg Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.png Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.jpg Yusho and Dennis 112-1.png Ep112 Asuka helping Yūshō.png Episode 114 Ep114 Asuka wishing to stay with Yūshō.png Yusho, Dennis, Asuka 114.png Dennis, Kaito, Yusho, Asuka 114.png Yusho and Asuka 114.png Kaito, Dennis, Yusho, Asuka 114.png Asuka, Yusho, Kaito 114.png Episode 116 Ep116 Leo watching Kaito,Yūshō and Asuka on a screen.png Kaito, Yusho, and Asuka 116-1.jpg Ep116 Kaito, Yūshō and Asuka at Academia.png Yusho, Yugo, Asuka 116.jpg Asuka, Yusho, and Yugo 116.jpg Episode 118 Doctor, Reo, Sanders 118.png Episode 122 Lancers, Asuka, and Yusho 122.jpg Yusho, Asuka, Reiji 122.png Episode 123 Yuri and Asuka 123-2.png Asuka and Sora 123.jpg Ep123 Joeri VS Asuka.png Ep123 Asuka Ritual Summon.png Yuri 123-7.png Yuri, Asuka, and Sora 123.png Asuka 123-2.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-3.jpg Asuka 123-3.jpg Asuka 123.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-4.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-5.jpg Asuka 123-4.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-1.png Carded Asuka 123.jpg Episode 145 Shun and Asuka 145.png Shun and Asuka 145-1.png Asuka, Shun, Yuya, Sora 145.png Asuka and Shun 145.jpg Shun, Asuka, Sora, Yuya 145.jpg Leo, Asuka, Shun, Sora, Yuya 145.png Sora and Asuka 145-1.jpg Sora and Asuka 145-2.jpg Shun, Yuya, Sora, Asuka 145.jpg Asuka and Sora 145.jpg Jack, Asuka, Sora, Yuya, Shun 145.png Jack, Shun, Yuya, Sora, Asuka 145.jpg Episode 146 Reiji, Asuka, Sora, Yuya, Shun 146.png Crow, Shun, Sora, Asuka 146-1.png Crow, Shun, Sora, Asuka 146-2.png Episode 147 Sora and Asuka 147.png Crow, Shun, Sora, Asuka 147.png Episode 148 Sora and Asuka 148-1.png Crow, Shun, Sora, Asuka 148.png Everyone 148.png Sora and Akaba Family 148.png The End 148.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Asuka Tenjōin